


Everything that you've come to expect

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Domestic Violence, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Multi, Social Worker, Youtuber AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: Two weeks later, he gave Newt a ticket to fly to New York, told him that he would be on his own. It would make him a lot of good, he would have responsibilities, he would make a name for himself and learn how to be a man.





	1. The dream synopsis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered work.
> 
> Also, the title is from the album "Everything that you've come to expect" by the Last Shadow Puppets

Newt loves his parents. He really does. But sometimes, he catches himself wondering if they do. It’s not much that they are cold people who never show any sign of emotion, what bothers him is that they always keep those signs for Theseus, their elder son. They have always favoured him and Newt isn’t the jealous type, he gets it. Theseus has always have that effect on people: he knows how to make them love him, he knows how to talk, he knows what to do, when and how, he knows how to be a leader… Theseus is a great man, he’s got a more likeable personality, never make himself ridicule. Yeah, he’s the son every parents dream to have and Newt gets it. He really does. But there is a whole world between favouring a son and giving opposite treatments to your two sons. 

Himself was a dreamy kid, always in his mind or out there, in the garden. Sometimes, he would disappear after breakfast and be back after down. Never would his parents looked after him, but they’d be waiting in the kitchen and lectured him for a good hour. At school, he was the weird kid, never really made friends with the others. He was way too shy and nervous for that. He wanted to be an explorer, discover new animals, new plants, travel around the world. They never let him dream of that, that wasn’t serious. He had to make money, they wouldn’t always be there to help him. They never really were…

At eighteen, Theseus left to study in the States and a few months later, he dropped off college, decided to enlist in the army. He’d met a lot of soldiers and find to understand those men. Their parents were surprised, that’s for sure, but they said:

“– Why not? But you won’t be able to do that forever… If you met someone and want to have family? What about that?  
– I’ll quit. That’s it and I’m sure I could become a cop.”

That was it, he left to enlist and only came back from time to time. As Newt were coming closer to the big eighteen, he started to talk a bit more about his dreams, thinking that if they finally agree with Theseus career plan, they’ll be okay with his. You know, he had less opportunities to get killed than Theseus. And by far! He wished, but they just got mad and told to grow up, that was getting irritating how he would only dream all day!

He tried, he really did. He went to college, study law for a while, but that wasn’t enough, he had to have top marks everywhere. He dropped off and went to live with his mother in Walsh for a year. She had a farm and Newt knew that she would support his choice, but she hadn’t so much to say. When she left his father, she abandoned her sons and since, whatever she would say to their father, he would do the exact opposite. Thus, when Newt went back to his father’s house, he lied. 

“– I think I’ll go back to college.  
– Yeah? What makes you change your mind?  
– I finally understood that being an explorer was not going to allow me to make a living. I could became a vet? I mean, I’d still work with animals, but I could make a good living, a good situation. It would work out with a wife and a kid, right?”

His old man was ecstatic. That was a good idea, he was glad that Newt finally grew up and became rational. It didn’t last very long, can you imagine his father’s face when he got a letter saying his son was expelled for breaking in a lab to free the animals? 

“– Have you any idea of what you have just done to me? To us? To our family? You’ve made us ridicule to their eyes! You put the shame on your name! It is also mines, do I have to remind you of this?  
– They were kept prisoners!  
– I know! What did you think you’d find when you decide to study to become a vet? Fucking teddy-bears everywhere? Welcome into the real world, you’re not in basic school anymore! I can’t imagine you being so stupid! Yes, I can, but I thought I was just exaggerating…  
– I’m sor…  
– Sorry? That won’t change anything! Sorries are for kids!”

And he went on and on about it, ‘till the early hours of the morning. Two weeks later, he gave Newt a ticket to fly to New York, told him that he would be on his own. It would make him a lot of good, he would have responsibilities, he would make a name for himself and learn how to be a man. 

And here he his, in a plane supposed to bring him to New York, beside a man that listens to his I pod way too loudly, and watches the sky, imagining how the clouds would feel against his skin. Right now, he’d give everything to be a bird. Finally, he falls asleep and is lately waked up by a Steward announcing that they are arriving. Great, he doesn’t like to get in closed space for too long.

The airport is noisy, people are reaching for their family, others leave theirs and some are trying to figure out what to do next. Newt is one of those, he gets his luggages quickly and makes his way through the crowd. Outside, the sky is sunny and cloudless, so much different from London that’s it hardly bearable and the young man is fast to take off his coat, bumping into a man who gives him a dirty look. “Well, nice to meet you too” Newt sarcastically thinks. A taxi stops in front of him, the driver asking him if a need a lift. 

“– Yeah, thanks.  
– That’s my job, you know?!”

The man is chatty, in a fun way, not pushing if Newt seems reluctant to answer, and when he pulled over the motel, he gives the Englishman a look and ask:

“– You’re not from the States, are you?  
– No, I’m from London.  
– Thought so! The accent, man. Have a nice stay!”

And the taxi is out of sigh…


	2. The bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's losing faith, but it seems like the wheel of fortune turns when once isn't expecting it...

It’s seven o’clock and Newt is trying to silently make his way through the motel hall he has been staying at for the two last weeks. The receptionist is behind her desk, talking loudly in the receiver she holds like a treasure against her ear. That must be her neighbour telling the woman that someone has parked their car on her private parking place, if the way she’s rumbling is any proof of it. You may ask yourself “Why is this Englishman trying to leave discreetly the motel?” Let’s just say that when his beloved father told him that he would be on his own, that meant that he cut Newt off completely and thus, the young man has no money to pay for the last week he had spend there. The thing is, he has been looking for a job for the last two weeks and none of the announces he had answer has call back to hire him. 

As he reaches the door button, he hears the woman calling after him, but it’s to late, he’s out. The street is slowly starting to get noisy, but it’s still calm. As he wonders through the city, he plans his day: where he’s gonna go, what he’s gonna do, when he’ll call it a day… He walks along the bank, thinking that if he could break into a secured lab, he could definitely break into a bank, but decides against it. After all, he get caught. Newt is about to turn away when he bumps into an old man and sees that he get caught in a crow, in front of a woman who’s talking loudly and clearly about the end of the times and how the devil has started to take possession of the Human Kind. She encourages them to join her sisterhood and brotherhood to save their soul from the devil’s corruption.

“– Look at this, another weirdo… “ hushes a woman next to him, she’s talking to her friend. They don’t seem very old, more than him, but not from far, and they’re wearing luxurious clothes; silky dresses and long furry coats.   
“– I’m almost sad for these kids” answers the second one, pointing to young boys and girls aligned behind the apocalyptic guru. “But you know, poor people… That’s how thing works.”  
“– Right! Let’s go, I don’t like to stay to much near to these people and Jerry promised me to take me out for lunch today.  
– Really? What are you going to wear? Don’t tell me! The red dress with sparkles? You look amazing in that one!”

And with that, the two women leave the crowd. Newt is chocked by what he heard, is that how people perceived each other? That money makes people be sensible? From his experience, it’s the other way round… He stays for a few more minutes, looking to the kids in the background, before leaving to keep going with his day. 

***

It’s almost noon and Jacob doesn’t even need to look at the clock above the door to know that, he just has to listen to the light bell playing its sweet melody everytime someone enters and the noise quickly filling up the bakery. People start to get hungry and what better way to quench their hunger than to pay a quick visit to the “Kowalski’s coffee & Bakery”? 

“– Can I also have one of those?  
– Sure!” smiles Jacob as he puts in the bag the little elefan-formed cookie the lady had asked. “Bill, did you serve Mister Graves his lacciato? Yeah? Great, buddy!”

The Bill boy is a student that Jacob pays to help him out on the week-end and around noon in the week if he’s free, but it’s not really helpful. The shop owner keeps him because his father was a childhood friend and he died a couple of years ago, leaving a young son and a mother who doesn’t make enough money to give her son everything he needs. Hiring him was no big deal, if it was helping someone out.

Two more hours go by when the shop starts to empty itself, people no longer hungry or thirsty, and Jacob lets himself take a break, drinking a strong black coffee in the kitchen as he’s watching after the pies in the oven. Usually, past noon, they wouldn’t product any more pastries to avoid throwing to much at the end of the day, but a company has commanded a few pies for their annual dinner and Jacob isn’t one to refuse a bit of work. He knows to well what it’s like not to have any job and turning around all day. He finishes his cup, takes a serviette and reaches to take out the first few pies. The smell puts an even bigger smile on his face and he hums, thinking that he might make one for his dinner tonight. Nobody will know and he’s his own boss. “Sure I will” he thinks.

***

“– You’re sure you don’t need another pair of hands? I’m a fast learner…  
– I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t even know how to pay the only employed I have, I can’t afford a new one. Good luck!”

Newt sighs and leaves the familial supermarket, a glance over his shoulder shows him the lady waving at him, he gently smiles and walks away. That’s the third place he had done today and he’s still jobless. His stomach makes a sound, a way to tell him it was way past lunch time and that Newt hasn’t feed them yet. “Just one more and I’m all yours...” A few streets later, he stops by a garage where his job request is met by a mocking laugh. His watch shows half past one and Newt is decided to find a reasonable place to have lunch. He hasn’t walk for more than ten minutes when he sees big white letters that say “Kowalski’s coffee & bakery”. There are not much people inside and the décor is lovely, a last look at the pastries displayed in the shop window is all Newt needs to enter the place. The smell rushes into his nostrils and the bell ring is a sweet change after the loud noise from the street. 

“– Good afternoon!” greets him a chubby man with a neat moustache.   
“– ‘Afternoon.”

He sits in the back, away from the windows to avoid seeing the outside and people rushing. He needs a bit of calm. On top of the table next to him lays the newspaper and the Englishman catches it without a second thought. He might find his happiness in there. He’s so deep in his reading that he doesn’t see the teenager who makes a step toward him before he’s stopped by the shop owner who mutters “I’ll take this one, go home and kiss you mom for me, would you?”

***

From his counter, Jacob looks at the new comer. He has never seen this face and by the look of the man, he’s not from here. There’s also his accent which is unmistakable British. A frown appears on the customer’s face as he writes down a few words on the newspaper is holding, he seems to have forget where he is and that he’s supposed to be looking at the menu which is forgotten on the man’s lap. 

“– Someone has a bad day going on, right?” he jokingly says, starting the customer.  
“– Do I look so miserable?  
– Let’s say I’m an expert in those kind of things.  
– The honour is safe, then. Thanks, Lord.” answers the man, before a nervous giggle erupts from his throat.

Jacob takes a moment to observe him. He’s tall and worryingly thin, his face so pale that Jacob can’t help but ask himself when was the last time he had been totally relaxed. He really seems to need a good night sleep too. The chubby man stands up quickly and the other casts a glance at him.

“– I’ve got the perfect remedy for a “bad day” mood!  
– I don’t know, I think I’ll just have a small bread. I don’t have much to pay with.  
– Nonsense, it’s on the house.”

Jacob walks through the shop, waving at customers leaving, and catches a few pastries in the shop window, then comes back quickly to the table in the back of the shop. 

“– I don’t have a name yet, but customers like to call these ‘smiles-maker’ and I kinda like it.” explains Jacob as he shows the pastries.  
“– I like those” coos the man over it, a smile making his way on his face while reaches to catch one of the monkey-formed cookie nursing a snake-formed marzipan. “They remind me of creature I dreamt to discover as a kid.  
– Right? That’s funny. We were meant to meet, buddy. I’m Jacob Kowalski.  
– Newt… Newt Scamander, nice to meet you.  
– Tell me Newt, what does an Englishman in New-York beside ‘smiles-maker’ hunting?”

A good hour goes by, Jacob making Newt talk about his troubles in the big city and, of course, how he had landed here. The shop owner didn’t even try to suppress his laugh at the story. That just fitted with the image he had made of Newt in his mind. The British man ate one of the pastry, then a second and Jacob had to push him to eat the last one, seeing that he was still hungry. As the closing time comes, Jacob decides he’s not gonna let the poor dude without his help. 

“– You should go back to the motel, take all of your stuffs and go to this building. Ask Mrs. Hushman and say Jacob told you so. She’ll have a room to case you in.  
– Thank you, but it’s to mu…  
– No, no, no. Just do it and if you’re by nine tomorrow… You’ve got yourself a job. Let’s say it’s your way to pay me back.  
– Thanks!”

The two men shake hands, then Newt leaves, turning around to wave at his new friend one last time before running to the motel. “Seems like the wheels of fortune has turned.”


End file.
